The Crash
by SassySunshine
Summary: Main summary inside. CHAPTER 4: It's bad enough getting stuck on an island ruled by creeps, but being tricked by them, having two vampire chipmunks as allies, and three of your friends finding out they were under POTION HYPNOSIS? Epic pwnage, my friends.
1. Chapter 1: Crashing

**Yola, people! (Cross between Yo and Hola! LOL!) I was looking through my old fics I never posted because they seemed…lame…and I found one where their plane went down in an island that was entirely forest, the size of Rhode Island. I'm rewriting it. So you want the full summary?**

**The chipmunks and chipettes and all their friends leave for a concert tour competition that would be on TV. While on their plane to Tokyo, the engine blows out, and the smartest ones find out that it was sabotage, and whoever did it took all of the parachutes. With the pilot out cold and none of the controls working, the plane crashes into an island forest, the size of Rhode Island. The chipmunks and chipettes are suddenly scattered, and must find each other quickly. But the question remains: Who did it? Is there a brand-new master mind behind this? Or is Ian back with Vampette and Vampmunk? This plus much more…CGI, OC's on my profile. Keep in mind: This is a story where nobody has dated, but they all have feelings for each other.**

* * *

Chapter One: Crashing

The group took one last breath of California air as the plane door closed behind them. They all found a seat, and the plane took off. The engines shook the plane as it flew into the sky, and California was becoming smaller.

It was evening, and the sky was turning a lovely shade of purple/pink. The groups were with their counterparts. The girls were already starting to nod off on the boys' laps.

Alvin was about to get up, and then he noticed the sleeping chipette. He smiled to himself and relaxed. Brittany started smiling in her sleep.

_BOOM._

All of the girls shot awake, clinging to the boys immediately…even Chrissy.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

_BOOM._

"I don't know," Simon replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. He looked around for the source of the noise while rubbing Jeanette's back.

_BOOM._

"I'm scared," Eleanor declared, clinging to Theodore. Theodore held her close.

Ever since he, his brothers, the chipettes, and the rest of the gang had defeated Vampmunk, Vampette, and Ian and landed them in jail, he had become slightly tougher; so had Scott, Peter, and Kevin.

_BOOM._

"It sounds like the engine," Max said. The plane swayed violently.

"I'm not disagreeing with that," Alvin said, hopping off the seat. "Every oldest chipmunk grab their youngest sibling and follow me," he said. All of the oldest chipmunks grabbed the youngest ones and headed into the safe area in the back.

"All of the smart chipmunks follow me," Luke said, heading to the front of the plane. All of the smartest chipmunks followed him. They stopped at the sight they saw.

Their pilot, Christine, was out cold. It looked like water was spilled all over the controls. And worst, their parachutes were missing. They were there when they took off.

"This is sabotage!" Serena declared.

_BOOM._

The plane was starting to spin. Jeanette was jumping up and down on autopilot.

"It! Won't! Work!" Jeanette shouted. The plane was spinning uncontrollably. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Luke yelled, jumping into Jason's arms.

"Luke! What the heck?" Jason shouted above the noise. Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs, clinging to Max.

"I have something to tell you Jason! I-" Delilah started.

The plane went down on a giant island.

Everyone blacked out.

**

* * *

**

When everyone wakes up…

Alvin sat up amongst the rubble of the plane. It was torn to shreds. The pilot was still out cold, probably with a severe concussion. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

He saw three others pull themselves from the main wreckage.

"I ache everywhere," Tammy mumbled.

"I'm here," Derek said. "My glasses are still in tact. I'm okay," Delilah said. The four looked around for their missing counterpart. "Where are they?" Alvin shouted. "Gone…," Delilah replied, rubbing her head.

**

* * *

**

Another group of survivors…

Jeff looked around slowly. The only people with him were Tracy, Dylan, and Simon.

"Where are we?" Jeff mumbled. "Some sort of island, I'm assuming. Right away we were over water, and it's a long way to Tokyo," Simon said.

"Shut up…it hurts…," Dylan mumbled. "What does?" Simon murmured. "Your nerd knowledge," Dylan said.

"He's not wrong," Tracy said. "C'mon guys. Let's start looking for the others," Jeff said.

**

* * *

**

Third group of survivors…

Jeanette slowly rose from a small section of plane parts. She noticed three other chipmunks/ettes with her; Leah, Kevin, and Kira.

"Is everyone okay?" Kira asked. "Yeah…," Jeanette said, helping Leah and Kevin up.

"I'm scared, where is everyone?" Leah asked.

"Probably in another part of the island," Kevin answered.

"Let's start looking before it gets too dark," Jeanette suggested. Everyone agreed and headed out into the forest.

**

* * *

**

With the fourth group of survivors…

"You guys okay?" Chrissy said, pulling a broken piece of metal off of her. "Unless you consider a headache an injury, I'm fine," Serena said.

"Yeah, I guess…," Eleanor mumbled.

"Same here," Scott said, pushing a piece of scrap metal with a button attached to it aside.

"I think we should start looking for everyone. Who knows what this island has?" Chrissy said. "O-Okay…," Serena said, shivering as a cold breeze blew.

**

* * *

**

The fifth group of survivors…

Luke pushed a huge piece of metal off of him. He looked around. Only three others were with him. They were Theodore, Max, and Mabel.

"You guys okay? Guys?" Luke asked. The other three rose from the scattered plane parts.

"Yeah, I guess…," Theodore said. "I'm fine," Max replied.

"Guess so," Mabel said. Luke looked up at the sky. "It'll be dark soon. Let's look for the others," Luke said. "Sure," Mabel said dully.

**

* * *

**

With the sixth and final group of survivors…

Brittany, Nicki, Jason, and Peter got up from a big section of the wreckage, probably the farthest from the main wreckage.

"You guys okay?" Brittany asked. "Yeah," Jason replied, dusting dirt from his electric blue sweatshirt.

"I'm fine," Nicki said, flapping her jacket around to get the dust out.

"I'm okay," Peter said. Jason looked out to the sea, only to see the sun beginning to set.

"Guys, it's nearly sunset. Let's go try and find the others," he said.

They didn't notice a native with binoculars (long story on how he got those) watching them. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. (DON'T. ASK.)

"Six groups. There's 12 girls. Round them up," the native said in a native tone.

**

* * *

**

At some stone palace…

"Orders received, King Wind," a native taller, skinnier than the one watching the groups, and had glasses, said.

"Great, King Nerd," the first native (King Wind) said.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S SEA!" the second one shouted (King Sea).

A third one, shorter and chubbier than both of them, appeared next to King Sea.

"King Sea?" he questioned.

"Yes, King Fire?" King Sea responded. "What's going on?" King Fire asked. "We have found 12 girls, 3 of which will be selected to rule with us in our animal empire!" King Sea said with an evil laugh.

"Does this mean cake to celebrate?" King Fire shouted in glee.

"Yes, yes it does! This will be the best day ever!" King Sea shouted.

**

* * *

**

What could that possibly mean in my insane mind? You'll just have to find out. As I said before, OC's on my profile. Start voting who you want to be the three queens. The queen's names and candidates will be:

**Queen Breeze: Brittany, Nicki, Chrissy, Kira**

**Queen Ocean: Jeanette, Leah, Delilah, Serena**

**Queen Spark: Eleanor, Tammy, Mabel, Tracy**

**Whichever girl wins gets to be the queen for the respective king. The kings and queens that belong together are:**

**King Wind and Queen Breeze**

**King Sea and Queen Ocean**

**King Fire and Queen Spark**

**The Kings are already just…the kings. The boys don't know that their girls may be taken from them…**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. Vote on my profile, reviews do not count.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Queens

**Sorry for the sluggish updating. My good computer crashed so I have to use a cruddy one! (Plus I keep getting writer's block a lot.)**

**Okay. Pretty much nobody voted. So I have selected three girls to be the queens.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Queens

Sometime later that afternoon, the girls were finally coming to. They had slipped into unconsciousness earlier.

They realized right away they were all tied together.

"What's going on…?" Serena mumbled.

"I think someone lives on this island…," Jeanette mumbled. "Correcto," a voice in a native tone said.

King Wind came from nowhere with King Sea and King Fire. "Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"I am King Wind, ruler of the island. That's King Nerd and King Fire," King Wind introduced.

"It's King SEA!" King Sea protested. "Whatever. Now, we've spotted you and you all seem like lovely ladies," King Wind said.

"Let us out of here! We know martial arts!" Chrissy shouted, holding Kira's hand.

"YEAH!" Kira said. "Okay, so two aren't so lovely…," King Wind said. "We want to make three of you our queens!" King Fire said.

"Whaaat?" came the girls' voices. "We will pick the three girls by eliminating the unworthy candidates," King Sea started, glancing at Jeanette, Serena, Delilah, and Leah.

"Yo, King Nerd, King Desperate, and King Chubby!" Chrissy said. The three kings turned to Chrissy with glares. "Yes?" King Wind asked, obviously not interested.

"Okay, first off, don't you be looking at my sisters, or Kira's, or ANYONE! Second, we're not interested in your little games, and third, LET US GO OR I WILL GO NINJA ON YOU! SO WILL KIRA!" Chrissy shouted.

"You two are not worthy candidates! Guards!" King Sea shouted. "Run Chrissy! Run Kira!" the rest of the girls shouted. Chrissy and Kira grabbed long sticks (like bo staffs).

They started poking at the guards, which were buff-looking moles. "Stand back! I'm warning you!" Kira shouted, jabbing a guard and sending him off the side of the stone palace.

"Kira, look out!" Chrissy said. Kira turned around to see a mole grab her. "KIRA!" Chrissy shouted, throwing the staff aside. It hit two more guards and sent them down the side.

"Big and ugly! Let go of her!" Chrissy jumped on the mole's back and yanked him down. She tumbled out of the way as he came crashing to the ground.

Kira and Chrissy high-fived, then looked back. King Sea, King Wind, and King Fire looked _really_ mad.

"Alfonzo," King Wind growled. A really tough mole came up behind Chrissy and Kira and grabbed them, and then threw them down the side of the palace.

"Now, the rest of you are still running to be queens," King Fire started. "The two of you in pink, follow me," King Wind said. "Ahem, it's ROSE," Nicki said. "Follow me," King Wind said again.

Brittany and Nicki reluctantly followed. "Now, who doesn't want to be here?" King Sea asked the remaining girls. Everyone's hands shot up. "Okay. Why? We will go down the row," King Fire said. The first girl was Serena.

"Why don't you want to be here?" King Sea asked. "Because I'm not gonna be betrothed to you people!" Serena answered. "Are you related to the girls who were thrown down the side?" King Fire asked.

"Well DUH! One of them was my older sister!" Serena said. "Serena, that's not a very good idea…," Leah said.

"You may leave peacefully or take the same exist as your sister," King Sea said.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose. WAZOO!" Serena shouted, jumping down the side of the palace.

The next girl was Tammy. "Why don't you want to be here?" King Fire asked. "Easy. You're here and you're creeping me out!" Tammy said.

"Leave now," King Fire said. Tammy left without a word, walking down the palace steps.

The girls remaining at this point were Leah, Jeanette, Delilah, Eleanor, Tracy, and Mabel.

"Okay. Now, we will see who has the most elegance," King Sea said. "Hey Mr. Nerd!" Mabel shouted.

"She's related to one of them…," King Sea mumbled under his breath. "What?"

"Can we flub it just to get the heck out of here?" Mabel asked. King Sea face-palmed. "OUT…"

Mabel skipped down the palace steps.

"Good luck getting out of that now!" she called over her shoulder. "Okay. You two in the green and light yellow," King Fire said. "Follow me."

Eleanor and Tracy remained in their spots. "No!" Tracy said. "Follow me!" King Fire repeated.

"No," Tracy and Eleanor fired. Eleanor clung to Jeanette. King Fire yanked them away from their siblings.

"Now, you three are left. One of you must be eliminated in order for this to continue," King Sea said, looking at the three girls in glasses. He looked at them.

"You, in the dark purple," King Sea said. "M-M-Me?" Leah stuttered shyly. "Yes. You don't look confident," King Sea replied. "Confidence is important. You may leave."

Leah fought back tears as she hugged Jeanette and Delilah good-bye, and then walked down the steps of the stone palace.

"LEAH!" Jeanette and Delilah shouted.

Jeanette and Delilah looked at King Sea with glares. "You really hurt her feelings," Jeanette stated.

"As king, sometimes you must," King Sea answered. "No. No you don't. Being king and being powerful doesn't mean you need to be a major jerk!" Delilah said.

"If you think so that way, LEAVE!" King Sea said. "Sure. And this one's for Chrissy!" Delilah said, kicking King Sea in the "weak spot". King Sea fell to the ground, his face all scrunched up.

"GERONIMO!" Delilah shouted, jumping down the side of the palace.

Once King Sea recovered from his shock, he stood up and took Jeanette's hand. "You are now dubbed Queen Ocean," he said, taking out a kingly staff.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Brittany, Eleanor, Tracy, and Nicki had been taken to a special underground room lit by torches.

"Whoa…" the four girls mumbled. "Ya like?" King Wind asked. "Now, in this test, you will put on blindfolds in this maze. The first one in pink to make it out is mine, and the first one out in yellow or green is his."

"No way! I'm nobody's! Nicki out! Peace!" Nicki said. She walked out of the room.

"That settles it. You are Queen Breeze," King Wind said to Brittany. "Now you two must do the maze," King Fire said to Eleanor and Tracy.

"I'm not good with blindfolds. So…hasta la bye-bye!" Tracy said, running off.

"So now, this means that you are Queen Spark," King Fire said to Eleanor.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later…

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were dressed in leaf clothing and had golden tiaras on their heads.

"Now, let us show you your rooms," King Sea began. He led them down a corridor to three doors. "The one in center is for Queen Breeze, the one on the left is for Queen Ocean and the one on the right is for Queen Spark," he said.

"Thank you…," the girls quickly said. They all walked into Brittany's room and sat on the burgundy carpet. (Don't ask!)

"What will we do?" Jeanette asked. "Right now we need to make an escape plan and sneak out tonight," Brittany said.

"Then we need to find the boys," Eleanor said. "Right. We also need our old clothes. These just aren't right for us," Brittany said. Unbeknown to them, King Wind, King Sea, and King Fire were listening in.

"They have other boys?" King Fire asked. "King Nerd, go make something to put in their food that will make them fall in love with us," King Wind said.

King Sea rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

"They also want their old clothes back. Leave them in Queen Ocean's room," King Wind said to King Fire.

So King Wind's brothers ran off. "And I get rid of those boys…"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Chrissy, are you sure you've got this?" Delilah asked as they started climbing the rope.

"For the last time, sis, all the guards have been knocked out. Once we're in, we just need to find Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, scream wazoo, and run," Chrissy said.

"Yeah. I even knocked out Alfonzo!" Kira said triumphantly. "What happened to him, anyway?" Serena asked. "He should wash up on a riverbank tomorrow morning," Kira said.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" Serena and Delilah shouted. "NO, no! We put him on a raft that we made," Chrissy said.

"You two made the raft?" Serena asked. Chrissy and Kira nodded. "Hmm. I don't know Delilah, should we attend the funeral?" Serena said.

"Shut up Serena!" Kira shouted.

They reached a window in the stone palace. It was cracked open, so they could hear.

"Shhh, listen," Delilah said.

"King Nerd, how's the mix coming along?" King Wind asked, walking into the lab. "It's King Sea for the millionth dang time! And if my calculations are correct, as you said, the girls will fall head over heals for us," King Sea said.

"He wants them to fall in love with…with…THEM!" Delilah said. "Not on our watch. Come on, Kira!" Chrissy said, kicking the glass window. It shattered. "Guys, that's not a good idea…," Serena started.

King Wind moaned. "You two again?" "Drop the mix! We heard everything!" Kira said.

"You two are annoying…," King Wind whined. "GET HIM!" Chrissy shouted, taking a running start. She leapt onto King Wind, who dragged down King Sea. The mix went flying.

Kira caught the test tube at the last second. "GIVE US THE TEST TUBE!" King Sea shouted.

"Oh, should I?" Kira said. King Wind sighed. "I'm so going to regret this…"

He pulled Kira into a kiss on the lips. King Sea grabbed the test tube while she was distracted and ran.

When King Wind pulled away, Kira slapped him. "YOU SICKO!" she shouted.

Chrissy gave him an extra slap, and they jumped the window. "WAZOO!" they screamed.

"GUYS!" King Wind heard Delilah and Serena moan.

He snickered. A branch flew threw the window and hit King Wind in the…area…

"KAPOW!" Chrissy shouted from outside.

**

* * *

**

Back with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor about an hour later…

The girls nervously walked into the grand dining hall in their leaf clothing. They were greeted by the kings.

King Sea, King Wind, and King Fire smiled at each other. Their plan would work.

"Good evening girls. Tonight we have our famous exotic salad, with special herbs and spices. It will be the best salad you've ever had," King Fire said. The girls sat down.

King Wind served everyone, and they began to eat. The brothers glanced at each other with growing grins as they watched the Chipettes' eyes go wide.

"Mission accomplished," King Wind whispered.

"You know, I've never realized how brown your eyes were, Wind…," Brittany said flirtatiously.

Outside, Chrissy, Kira, Delilah, and Serena gasped. The kings' plan worked. "It's official. We need to find Alvin and Simon and Theodore!" Serena said.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to go in there in wring the kings' little necks!" Chrissy shouted.

She was about to break the window, but Delilah stopped her.

"No! Bad Chrissy!"

**

* * *

**

The next chapter will have the boys. Yes, Chrissy and Kira are going to the extremes in this chapter and the next one.

**Alvin: Come on! **

**Jeff: That's OUR job!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Alvin: Don't make us tell them how it ends!**

**Jeff: The one who did it is - *WHACK***

**Alvin: What Jeff was going to say is that - *WHACK***

**Me: Okay then.**

**As I said, the boys will be in the next chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you in a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited for Battle

**I'm back with chapter three. **

**Alvin: What happened?Jeff: Who cares? COMMENCE PLAN B!**

**Me: Um, Jeff, I wouldn't do that if I were - *WHACK***

**Alvin: Payback!**

***Cage slams down* **

**Alvin: Huh?**

**Jeff: I'm equally as surprised. HUH?**

**Chrissy: Ha!**

**Kira: Buffoons! **

**Alvin and Jeff: …**

**Chrissy: ChipetteGirl10 knew you two were up to something. After all, she **_**is**_** the author.**

**Kira: ON WITH THIS FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited for Battle

"We're finally together," Alvin said as he finished counting the boys. "We need to find the girls," Jeff said.

"Lucky for you, we have a plan," Alvin said. "Oh goodness," Simon groaned.

"Shushy!" Jeff shouted.

"Since the girls were taken a little over eight hours ago, they could be scattered. So if we go in pairs, we can't get lost. Plus, because of Simon and Max, we have trackers for the twelve of us," Alvin said, tossing trackers to each chipmunk.

"Pick your best friend and head out!" Jeff said, grabbing Alvin.

It ended up Alvin and Jeff, Simon and Max, Theodore and Scott, Dylan and Derek, Jason and Luke, and Kevin and Peter.

"So where do you think Brittany is?" Jeff asked. "I don't really know," Alvin mumbled.

"WAZOO!" the two heard two female voices shout.

"Huh?" both boys mumbled, looking up. Chrissy and Kira crashed on top of them.

"Alvin! Jeff! You boys are alive! King Wind didn't get you!" Kira said. "Who?" Alvin asked. Chrissy elbowed Kira.

"Let ME explain this one. We were kidnapped by three kings who look a lot like you, Simon, and Theodore," Chrissy said.

"King Wind, who looked like Alvin, King Sea, who looked like Simon, and King Fire, who looked like Theodore," Kira said.

"I said I was explaining! Anyway, they eliminated it down to two girls per king, and it ended up being Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor winning," Chrissy said. Kira nodded quickly.

"But they wanted to escape and find the guys. So the kings made a potion to make them fall in love with them and put it in their food. It worked, sadly," Chrissy said.

Alvin and Jeff glanced at each other. "Then Brittany got all flirty with King Wind and I nearly broke a window. Delilah restricted me and when she let go I broke the window, and Brittany tied us up and flung us in this reeeaaally big catapult," Chrissy said.

"Serena and Delilah were with us but made their escape. We don't know where the others are," Kira added.

Chrissy nodded.

"King Wind isn't going to like meeting me," Alvin snarled. "Oh, one teensy part…Kira and I heard that King Wind is going to destroy all the boys," Chrissy said quickly.

"…WHAT?"

**

* * *

**

Back at the stone palace…

"So, what's it like here?" Brittany asked. "It's very busy. We rule over the animal kingdom. We must watch for intruders, or men trying to steal away our queens. That's happened last time," King Wind said.

"I'd never leave you," Brittany said.

In a bush, Nicki's eyes went wide. "Oh no…," she whispered. She pulled herself away from her peeking hole in the bush to think.

"I need to find Alvin and Jeff," she mumbled. "I know how to find them," a voice whispered in the distance.

"Who the heck are you?" Nicki shouted in a whisper. "I was an enemy, but I'm here to help," the voice said. A figure came into the clearing.

Nicki's eyes went wide…again…as her mouth dropped.

"YOU?"

**

* * *

**

Back with Alvin and Jeff…

"Are you sure this is it?" Jeff asked. "For the hundred millionth and thirty second time, YES," Kira said.

"Okay," Jeff said. "Alright, now, we need a way to get in unnoticed. Before Kira and I were catapulted across the forest, we noticed a series of underground tunnels," Chrissy said.

"I wonder how we'll get in," Alvin mumbled. A trap door suddenly opened under the four, sending them down screaming.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jeff shouted, jumping into Alvin's arms (Scooby Doo moment!).

"Man up," Chrissy said. The group hit the floor, blacking out.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later…

"Aw man, what happened?" Jeff mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Alvin said, sitting up. "Hey…," Jeff started, looking around. "Where the heck are Chrissy and Kira?"

"You mean those obnoxious girls? We've hidden them in the sacred chambers," a voice said. Alvin and Jeff glanced at each other.

King Wind appeared. "I am King Wind, ruler of the island," King Wind said. He heard footsteps. Turning around, he could see Brittany approaching. "And here is my bride to be, Queen Breeze," he said.

Alvin nearly choked. "BRIDE?"

King Wind nodded.

"Who are those creeps?" Brittany asked. "Oh my gosh. Chrissy and Kira were right!" Jeff said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Alvin retorted.

"Why are they here?" Brittany asked. King Wind thought for a moment. "They will be a sacrifice," he said.

"SACRIFICE?" Jeff shouted, ready to break down the bars of the bamboo cage they were in.

"Wonderful," Brittany said, kissing King Wind on the cheek then running off. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BRITTANY?" Alvin shouted.

"Who be this Brittany you speak of? That is Queen Breeze!" King Wind said. "No. That's Brittany Wilson. I was going to ask her out today!" Alvin said.

"Ask out?" King Wind asked. Alvin glanced at Jeff. They began to think of a plan to escape.

"Ask out. It means ask her to go on a date," Alvin said. "I'll demonstrate."

"Demonstrate?" King Wind asked. "Yeah, I'll do a dry-run with you," Alvin said. "Dry-run?"

"GOOD GOSH DUDE IT'S A FAKE PRACTICE DATE!" Jeff shouted. King Wind nodded.

"Fine," he said, breaking a few bars on the cage with a knife. Alvin tackled him.

"I'll look for Chrissy and Kira!" Jeff shouted, running off. "JEFF! NO! WAIT! I MIGHT NEED BACK-UP!" Alvin called after him.

But Jeff had already disappeared around a torch-lit corner. "JEFF!" Alvin shouted. King Wind easily slammed Alvin down.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot chipmunk. I have my own plans!" King Wind said.

"Huh…?" Alvin muttered, trying to figure it out. "I made the plan because I knew she loved another chipmunk!" King Wind said.

"She loves me back?" Alvin mumbled, looking away and down at the floor. "Not anymore. Now it's time to finish you off!" King Wind said.

Alvin's eyes went wide as King Wind grabbed a torch and aimed it at Alvin. "WAZOO!" a voice shouted. "Not again!" King Wind moaned.

"CHRISSY'S BACK YOU PSYCHO!" Chrissy's voice shouted. She, Kira, and Jeff came into light.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BACK FOR THE WIN!" Kira shouted. "GET HIM!" Jeff shouted.

King Wind dropped the torch, nearly missing Alvin, and ran.

The torch, luckily, blew out as it hit the ground.

Jeff ran after King Wind. Alvin got up and joined the chase. Kira and Chrissy were right on their heels.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jeff shouted. Chrissy grabbed some rope from her pocket and tied a loose circle as they ran, and then threw it around King Wind. "YEE-HAW!" she shouted in the process.

She pulled the rope tight, and King Wind fell to the ground. "That's how Chrissy does it!" Chrissy shouted.

"I thought you grabbed a stick and conked them on the head," Alvin said. "That too," Chrissy said.

"Release me, peasant!" King Wind demanded. "Nobody calls Chrissy a peasant! SO SHUT UP!" Chrissy said.

"I refuse to shut up," King Wind argued.

"Fine. As long as you're talking, you may as well answer some questions the four of us have for you," Alvin said.

"First question?" King Wind said.

"Where's King Nerd and King Chubby?" Chrissy asked. "I don't feel obligated to answer," King Wind replied.

"Oh really? Kira, power-noogie!" Chrissy said. Kira harshly noogied King Wind. "I'll talk, I'll talk! They're up in the dining hall!" King Wind said, feeling the pain of Kira's noogie.

"Thanks!" Chrissy said. "C'mon guys!"

"Wait, don't I get untied?" King Wind asked. "Nope," Alvin answered for Chrissy. So the four ran off.

They came to a fork in between the torch-lit path. "Which way to go?" Alvin asked.

Jeff bit his lip, thinking. "The path to the chambers was right…so…left! Go left!" he said.

The group rushed down the left path and were making great progress. "I saw a map of this place a little ways back. If we keep going left we should be at the dining hall in no time!" Kira said.

And her word was true. Within ten minutes, they were at the grand dining hall. King Sea and King Fire were there talking.

King Sea turned around.

"You two! And who the heck are they?" King Sea said. "That's Alvin and Jeff! Alvin's crush Brittany is Queen Breeze! We told them everything!" Kira said.

"That's how we roll!" Chrissy added.

"You rats," King Sea snarled. "We've gone through this with our other enemies, can we skip the name calling today?" Kira said.

"Fine. Now, what do you want before we get the guards?" King Fire said. Chrissy, Kira, Alvin, and Jeff all looked at each other, smiles creeping up their faces.

"Do you know where the silverware and glass plates and stuff are?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, up in that china hutch, why?" King Fire said. King Sea face-palmed. "How on Earth am I related to you and Wind?" he said.

"Because you are, do you not WANT to be related to us?" King Fire shouted.

"YOU TWO ARE SO GULLIBLE! AND STUPID!" King Sea shouted back. Alvin and Jeff pulled Chrissy and Kira into a huddle. "That was the big plan? Jeff and I would've yanked down the chandelier!" Alvin said.

"You only made them argue?" Jeff asked. "Well actually we were going to use the stuff in the hutch as weapons. The arguing was a bonus. Unintended," Chrissy said.

"Wow…," Alvin said.

"Then let's go get the stuff!" Jeff said, seeing King Fire and King Sea still screaming at each other. So the four broke the huddle and got the plates and silverware from the china hutch.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS A SMARTY-PANTS AND A KNOW-IT-ALL!" King Fire was screaming.

"Now," Kira whispered to Alvin, Jeff, and Chrissy. She chucked a fork at King Sea and King Fire.

King Fire saw it coming and ducked. The fork hit King Sea in the shoulder. "OW!" King Sea shouted.

"Are you okay?" King Fire asked hurriedly. "NO! THERE'S A FORK IN MY SHOULDER!" King Sea shouted. (iCarly moment…)

King Fire ripped it out of his shoulder. King Sea shouted in pain again. But they didn't have too much reaction time as three glass plates just missed their heads.

"WHAT THE HECK?" King Sea yelled at the quartet, who stood frozen with ammunition ready to be launched.

"RAUL!" King Fire barked into a walkie-talkie. "But…I thought Alfonzo was the toughest…," Kira said. King Sea smirked. "Nope."

The six turned to see Raul. King Fire and King Sea smirked while Alvin, Jeff, Chrissy, and Kira shuddered in utter terror.

Raul was one and a half feet tall according to human terms, and towered over them.

"C-C-Calm down guys…," Jeff stuttered. "RUN!" Chrissy shouted. Chrissy and Kira started to bolt as Raul grabbed their shirt collars and hung them above the ground.

"Now would be a good time for CHIPETTEGIRL10.…to come in for some help…," Kira said.

"CHIPETTEGIRL!" Chrissy shouted. But no help came, to their dismay. Alvin and Jeff glanced at each other. It was time to kick the cockiness into high gear.

"HEY RAUL! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWENTY THOUSAND POUNDS?" Jeff shouted.

"YEAH! YOU'RE FATTER THAN THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" Alvin shouted, smiling and laughing his head off.

Raul just smirked and started squeezing Chrissy and Kira. "SHOOT HE'S SMART!" Alvin and Jeff shouted simultaneously.

"AIR…CUT…OFF…," Chrissy shouted. "Light-headed…," Kira said faintly. Alvin and Jeff watched, trembling, as the girls passed out.

"LET. THEM. GO," Jeff said nervously. Raul dropped the unconscious girls. They hit the cold floors hard.

Alvin and Jeff rushed down to their sides as Raul prepared to pummel them. "Don't hurt us!" Alvin shouted.

"Go on guys," Kira said, weakly smiling. "No way! SPONGEBOB SONG TIME!" Alvin said.

"THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG!" Jeff shouted.

Now, you have two options at this point. Skip the song, or go along for entertainment. Oh, the things I do for you people…

**Jeff: Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song!**

**Alvin: Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song!**

**Both: And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along…**

**Jeff: Bum, bum, bum…**

**Alvin: C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! Jeff!**

**Jeff: SONG! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e… **

**Alvin: RAUL!**

**Raul: …**

**Alvin: GOOD!**

**Alvin and Jeff: IT'LL HELP! IT'LL HELP! IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOONG! OH YEAH!**

Alvin smashed his guitar and Jeff ripped his drums. King Fire and King Sea stood there dumbfounded, Raul was standing around looking stupid, and Chrissy and Kira were totally oblivious.

Finally, King Fire broke the odd silence. "What the heck just happened?" he asked. "We just sang our butts off for you people and you didn't listen? DO WE HAVE TO SING THE GOOFY GOOBER SONG?" Jeff shouted.

"NO!" King Sea and Raul shouted. "So…what now?" Alvin said. They turned to an entrance when they heard some voices.

"They went in here," a male voice said. "Yeah. Look, footprints," a second male voice said.

"Those are Alvin's!" yet another male voice said. "GUYS! COME ON!" a FOURTH male voice yelled. More males cheered.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Jeff shouted.

The door busted down, and eight other boys stood there. "Yes!" Alvin and Jeff cheered. Raul cleared his throat.

Smirking, he pointed down at Chrissy and Kira. Dylan and Derek gasped and rushed down to their sides.

"You monster!" Derek shouted, gripping Kira's paw. Dylan sat Chrissy up and wrapped his arms around her for protection.

Simon and Theodore came up to Alvin.

"Where are Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor?" they asked. So Alvin explained what happened, and pointed out King Sea and King Fire.

Well, Simon and Theodore got really mad and stepped up to the pair. This just started an argument.

"SILENCE!" a loud male voice shouted. Chrissy, Alvin, Kira, and Jeff groaned.

Who had let the little annoyance go?

As if on cue, the answer, or _answers_ appeared next to King Wind. It was Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, with a group of seven tied up chipettes.

"ARE THEY OFF THEIR NUTS?" Tammy shouted. "Serena! Tracy!" Kira shouted, bolting upright.

"Is that all it took to get her up?" Derek shouted angrily. He glared at Raul, who looked about ready to pummel him as well.

Derek backed off.

Chrissy immediately bolted up, too, when she saw Delilah and Mabel.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Jeanette!" Leah shouted.

The kings smirked at the boys. This sent their blood pressure sky-rocketing.

"You don't have every girl," Alvin stated. Chrissy and Kira both slapped either of his arms.

"SHUT UP!"

All fell silent. The girls who were tied up looked at Alvin, Jeff, Chrissy, Kira, Simon, Max, Kevin, Luke, Peter, Derek, Dylan, Jason, Theodore, and Scott.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the kings smirked at the group.

Brittany finally stepped forward.

"Nighty-night, boys and girls." Jeanette and Eleanor nodded with their arms crossed at their sister. The kings gave her a thumb's-up.

Out of panic, Chrissy tackled Brittany. Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs in surprise. King Wind rushed down to her side to pry Chrissy off, but Alvin and Dylan tackled him.

Simon and Jason went for King Sea, and Theodore and Kevin rammed into King Fire.

The rest of the boys went to go untie the girls while Kira fended off Jeanette and Eleanor.

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" a voice nobody had yet heard shouted. "YEAH!" a male voice shouted after.

Nicki looked up.

"YOU _ARE_ HELPING!"

**

* * *

**

So let's ask random questions that will be answered in the next chapter…

**Who are the mysterious two people who had a run-in with Nicki and are now here to help?**

**How will this war be carried out?**

**How can our heroes win? THE KINGS RULE THE WHOLE ISLAND!**

**Why the HECK did Alvin and Jeff just start singing the Campfire Song Song?**

**That reminds me...I don't own the Campfire Song Song! :( I wish I did!**

**Read the next chapter to find out some of these answers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tricked

**Hey guys.**

**It's me!**

**I finally took care of the Alvin and Jeff problem. They shouldn't be bothering me now!**

**I know a lot of you are confused on my OC's, so let me say a few things.**

**1: To keep track of what they wear and stuff, put up my profile and scroll down until you see the characters and their looks.**

**2: Here are the couples. In parenthesis are the chipmunk and chipette they are based on:**

**Kira and Derek (Alvin and Brittany)**

**Jeff and Nicki (Alvin and Brittany)**

**Chrissy and Dylan (Alvin and Brittany)**

**Leah and Max (Simon and Jeanette)**

**Serena and Luke (Simon and Jeanette)**

**Delilah and Jason (Simon and Jeanette)**

**Kevin and Mabel (Theodore and Eleanor)**

**Tammy and Scott (Theodore and Eleanor)**

**Tracy and Peter (Theodore and Eleanor)**

**Then I have 2 more that will be revealed in this chapter.**

**3: Don't worry about the personalities. They are slightly altered in this fic due to crashing on an insane island ruled by WHACKJOBS!**

**So, heh heh…**

**Read on…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tricked

"Of course I am," the first figure said. "I may be evil but that doesn't mean I don't keep promises."

The chaos stopped as everyone looked at the two figures.

"YOU TWO?" Luke shouted, passing out. "What the heck are they doing here?" Jeff shouted, jumping into Alvin's arms.

"Man up!" Nicki shouted at him before turning back to the two usually evil chipmunks.

"Nicki, you forgot to mention one thing when you were telling me about our allies," Tammy said.

"What was that?"

"THEY WERE VAMPMUNK AND VAMPETTE!"

"AHEM! We were about to battle!" Eleanor shouted, annoyed. King Fire put an arm around her. "Yeah!"

"HANDS OFF MY LADY!" Theodore shouted.

"YOUR LADY?" King Fire spat in his face.

"YOU WANNA GO THERE?" Theodore shouted.

"THEODORE!" Alvin and Simon shouted. "This is so out of character for him!" Simon whispered to Alvin.

"Let's escape now!" Alvin suggested. But before they could go, King Sea tackled Simon.

Simon cried out and fell to the floor hard. King Wind smirked at Alvin as he saw his brother go down.

"This is heinous!" Delilah said to Serena. "Well we have to get the heck out of here," Serena said.

"We _need _to," Leah added.

The girls stopped talking when they heard an ear-splitting scream coming from Nicki.

Jeff turned and looked. Brittany and her sisters had her cornered with sharp native weaponry.

Brittany was about to kill the poor girl!

"NICKI!" Jeff shouted. He took a running start and leapt onto Brittany's back. She came down, dragging her sisters with her.

Vampette ran and helped Nicki out of the heap of girls and Jeff. Vampmunk helped Jeff fend off Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

Alvin finally pried King Sea off of Simon. Simon was badly bruised in a lot of places.

He weakly stood up. King Sea grinned at the two. Alvin and Simon both scowled.

"Hey Raul! Why don't you teach this nerd a lesson!" King Sea called. Simon turned around fearfully to see Raul standing over him. A shiver went down his spine.

Raul grabbed his tail. Simon gulped and got ready to be pounded into dust. But before that could happen, Raul shouted something incomprehensible in the native language and fell to the ground, letting go of Simon.

When he fell over, he revealed Max, Luke, and Jason standing behind him.

"You guys just saved my butt," Simon said. "No problem," Max said. Jeanette and King Sea moaned. Why couldn't they let Raul get him?

That's when the lights went out.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Dylan shouted. A scream made everyone freeze.

When the lights came back on, Brittany, King Wind, and Alvin were gone. "What happened?" Chrissy shouted.

"This can't end well if all three are together," Kira said quietly.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in some dark area of the forest…

"What happened?" Brittany mumbled. "Why are all three of us tied together?" Alvin asked.

"Who did this?" King Wind demanded. "Put a sock in it," Alvin said. "Shut up, chipmunk!" King Wind argued.

"Boys! Both of you shut your yaps!" Brittany said.

"You might know why you are here…," a dark, ominous voice boomed. Everyone stopped arguing.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked. "SILENCE! I was an ally of King Wind…"

King Wind thought for a minute. "Which one?" he asked. "You sent me on a mission to stop the passing plane that sent these…rats…down," the voice said.

King Wind froze and his eyes went wide. "But…that's impossible…I…thought…I thought I killed you after you betrayed me…"

Alvin turned to King Wind.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN OBNOXIOUS DING DONG!" he shouted. "QUIET, CHIPMUNK!" the voice bellowed. Alvin shrank nervously.

"I'd like to thank King Wind, however. You see, I eat chipmunks just like you three to gain strength and domination," the voice said.

"Now you've really gone and done it," Brittany said. "How could I love you?"

"Shoot, the potion is wearing off," King Wind muttered. "POTION?"

"Yeah, Britt. He put potion in your salad, same with Jeanette and Eleanor. You immediately fell in love with him. Oh, and you're supposed to marry him now," Alvin said, glaring at King Wind during the last part.

"I'm WHAT?"

King Wind chuckled nervously. "Uh…yeah. Heh, heh…"

The voice laughed at the situation the three were stuck in. "SHUT UP!" Alvin and Brittany shouted.

The voice growled at the pair. "Can't we reach an agreement?" King Wind said nervously.

"No," the voice said simply. The dark figure stepped into light. Alvin and Brittany gasped.

"We know you!" they shouted simultaneously. "I knew you would."

"You…you…where do we know him from?" Alvin said.

"You used to help Vampette and Vampmunk until you tried to kill them!" Brittany said.

"So the truth is revealed," the figure said. "I am Darkness, Dark for short…"

"We're so not getting out of here anytime soon," Alvin said. "There's only one thing to do," King Wind said.

On three, Alvin, Brittany, and King Wind started screaming for help.

**

* * *

**

Back at the palace…

Delilah finally had enough. If they were all turned against each other, they would never find the missing three.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FREEZE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU AND LISTEN UP!" she shouted.

Everyone did as she said and looked at her. "Okay. First, we DON'T need the guards, so you guys can just leave," Delilah said. The guards hung their heads and left.

"Now. We'll get nowhere going on like this. We all need to join up…AGAIN," Delilah added.

"I have an idea of how to contact them," King Sea said, pulling out his walkie-talkie.

He expected Jeanette to compliment him, but she stood close to Simon, hugging him tightly.

"Queen Ocean?" he said. "I'm Jeanette, not Queen Ocean," Jeanette said. "Uh, brother, the potion is wearing off," King Fire said. "Aw man," King Sea said. "Potion?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked. They glanced at Simon and Theodore.

They explained it.

"Okay, contact them and we'll get our clothes," Eleanor said. Chrissy led her to Jeanette's room.

King Sea used the walkie-talkie to call King Wind. "HELP!" King Wind's voice came through.

"Wind, what's the scoop?" King Sea asked. "He's back. Darkness is back!" King Wind shouted, panicked.

Vampette and Vampmunk growled. "Darkness used to help us. But once we lost our battle two years ago, he turned against us," Vampmunk said.

"And now he has my Brittany!"

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Brittany and Alvin shouted in the background. Vampmunk pouted.

"Where are you now?" Vampette asked, socking Vampmunk in the shoulder.

"We're in some dark part of the forest, and Darkness is blabbing on worse than IAN," Brittany said.

"What's that you have?" the group heard Darkness demand through the walkie-talkie.

"GUYS!" Jeff shouted.

"So, what do we have here?" Darkness said into the walkie-talkie. "Drat…," Nicki mumbled.

Kira grabbed the walkie-talkie. "TELL US YOUR EXACT LOCATION NOW!" she shouted. Simon got an idea. "Keep talking, I'll trace his signal," he whispered to Kira, making sure Darkness couldn't hear.

"NO!" Darkness said.

"YES!" Kira argued.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Darkness shouted. Kira cringed. "I think I just lost my hearing." Darkness laughed.

"Don't make me sing!" Kira threatened. Darkness scoffed. "Like you could sing."

"Tell me where you are and we could prove you right or wrong," Kira said. She heard Darkness mumble something the group couldn't make out.

"Fine. I'm in the deepest part of the forest. Sea could lead you," Darkness said. "NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Alvin, Brittany, and King Wind shouted. But they were already cut off.

"Let's go," King Sea said reluctantly. "I have his signal," Simon said. "Sea, do you know how to get there by yourself?"

"First of all, it's KING Sea to you."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"And not really. I'm a little fuzzy on it."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well, you see, a few years ago I had a run-in with Dennis, an anaconda," King Sea began.

"Aren't they super-big snakes?" Nicki asked. "Precisely," King Sea said. "He wrapped his coils around me until I turned pale blue."

"What happened next?" Serena asked. "He hypnotized me into forgetting my way around every inch of the forest, and I'm still trying to regain my memories. It's all come back except that area," King Sea finished.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE AREA FOR ONE MINUTE! I THINK I HEARD ALVIN, BRITT, AND KING DESPARATE SAY SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GOT CUT OFF!" Kira shouted.

"What?" Serena's reply came. Kira face-palmed. "Luke, you always record stuff. Playback!" she said.

Luke hit the tape recorder.

"…_Sea could lead you," Darkness said. "NO! IT'S A TRA-" _

"Right there!" Kira shouted. She gripped the front collar of Serena's shirt. "DO YOU FLIPPING KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Calm down Kira!" Chrissy said, pulling her friend off of Serena. "Um, yeah. They're gonna die, and so are we," Serena said. "THEN FLIP OUT!" Kira shouted. "Down girl!" Chrissy shouted.

"So what do you suggest we do, Kira?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms. "Pick a partner and take different routes," Kira said.

"We'll take our brides-to-be! Then we can have the weddings!" King Fire said. "BRIDES?" Jeanette and Eleanor shouted.

"Yeah, um, we forgot to mention that," Chrissy said. "Well the wedding is off!" Jeanette said. "But we already gave you the rings," King Sea said with a smirk.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked down to see rings on their fingers. "We were under potion hypnosis!" Eleanor said.

"Too bad. We already agreed to it by making out," King Sea said. Simon and Theodore glanced at each other.

"HELLO? WE NEED TO GET TO THE DANG DARK PART BEFORE WE FIND LITTLE SKELETONS!" Delilah shouted. "And just for no arguing, King Nerd and King Chubby are partners!"

"Pound it," Chrissy said, holding out her fist to her sister. Delilah accepted the offer.

The rest of the group took their counterpart.

**

* * *

**

With King Sea and King Fire after everyone leaves…

"Okay, here's the plan, little brother. We get all the animals in the kingdom to separate Simon and Queen Ocean, and Theodore and Queen Spark," King Sea said.

"Then what?" King Fire asked. "Someone brings our queens to us, then, when we rescue Wind, Alvin, and Queen Breeze, we have the weddings," King Sea said.

"That's brilliant!" King Fire said.

The brothers ran out of the palace again.

**

* * *

**

With Simon and Jeanette…

"I think it's this way," Jeanette said, pointing to one path. Simon checked the screen of his signal tracer.

"Yeah, you're right."

"_Queeeeen Ooooceeeaaan…"_

"Oh no," Jeanette whispered, grabbing Simon. "What's wrong?" Simon asked. "I think King Sea told everyone to separate me and you and Theodore and Eleanor," Jeanette said.

A vine from one of the trees lowered.

"Run!" Simon said. The couple ran as fast as they could. Jeanette suddenly tripped over a root. The root started slowly twisting its way out of the ground and wrapped around Jeanette.

Simon grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. "Don't worry, Jeanette!"

Jeanette returned Simon's grip as the root wrapped tighter. Simon finally freed her.

Just to be safe, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her. Jeanette clung to him once more.

"HELP!" they could hear three voices shout. They finally arrived at the area. Darkness was hanging Brittany upside-down.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Alvin was shouting. He finally broke the ropes with his teeth.

He lunged for Darkness. Darkness dropped Brittany as the wind was knocked out of him.

Alvin slid at the last second and caught Brittany. King Wind freed himself from the ropes before bolting.

"WIND!" Brittany and Alvin shouted. "Guys!" Jeanette shouted. "Simon! Jeanette!" Brittany shouted.

"Queen Ocean!" Darkness shouted. He grabbed Jeanette and shoved Brittany, Alvin, and Simon down.

"Thank you, Dark," King Sea said, popping out of nowhere. King Fire followed, a snake following with Eleanor.

Theodore came right after, panting.

"What the?" Brittany said.

"You just got punked!" King Wind shouted, jumping out of a tree. He grabbed Brittany's paw and pulled her into his arms.

"You see, Dark is our ally in our battles," King Fire said. "We just pretended to be scared of him to get everyone scattered," King Wind said.

"Unfortunately, I thought we would get our queens, so we had to use help of our kingdom," King Sea said.

"Well guess what! Va-" Alvin began. He was cut off by Simon slapping a paw over his mouth.

"Shut up before we're in deeper trouble!" he shouted.

A loud bang erupted right after, silencing everyone.

Vampmunk and Vampette appeared, hand-in-hand. Their dark staffs had swirls of black magic emanating from them.

"You two!" Darkness snarled.

"Ya miss us?" Vampette spat. "Oh yes. I've been waiting for the day where I could finally FINISH. YOU. OFF!" Darkness growled back.

"Try us," Vampmunk said darkly.

Darkness put Jeanette down, into King Sea's arms, where he held a firm grip.

He then lunged for Vampette, which was a success. Right away he had her pinned.

"Help! Vampmunk!" Vampette shouted.

"What about Brittany?" Vampmunk shouted. Then Vampette shouted four little words that stunned Vampmunk.

"BUT. I. LOVE. YOU!"

"Didn't you get her hints you dummy?" Brittany shouted, trying to squirm her way out of King Wind's arms.

"But you never were nice to me…," Vampmunk said.

"No. I was dropping hints all the time. But when you flirted with Brittany, I got harsh," Vampette said, slapping at Darkness.

"What?" Vampmunk said. He was totally oblivious.

"Couldn't you see? And now this is a creepy love triangle situation for the Chipmunks! Well, love square for Alvin…," Vampette said.

"NOT. HELPING," Alvin said.

"I feel a random song coming on!" Chrissy shouted, walking in with the rest of the group.

"It's about time we get a song in here," Brittany said.

**Song: You Belong With Me**

**Sung By: Vampette**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do…**

Vampette glanced at Vampmunk, then at the rest of the group. They were all watching Vampette. One ray of sunlight in the area shone down on her.

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never get your story like I do…**

"She's right! I DON'T GET IT!" Brittany shouted.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Vampette gave a small smile aimed at Vampmunk.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that**

**Hey what you doing with a girl like that?**

Vampmunk looked at Vampette. Was this really how she felt?

**She wears high heels I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers **

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

Vampette just shook her head at Vampmunk.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me…you belong with me.**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me…**

She glanced at Vampmunk again.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me…you belong with me.**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me…**

The song ended with Vampette in front of Vampmunk with her hands behind her back.

"That a big enough hint?" she whispered coldly and sadly. She finally let out the sobs that have been bottled up for so long.

"This is getting good…," Jeff whispered to Alvin. Then he realized who he was talking to.

Alvin socked him in the arm.

"As twisted as I am to laugh, we need to get this show on the road," King Sea said.

"I'll lead the way back to the palace peacefully, unless you want the hard way…"

"But I thought Dennis the anaconda wiped your memory!" Kira said. Leah face-palmed.

"It was a trick! He's one of the kings of this island! Everyone respects him!" she said.

"Yes, the girl with the lack of confidence is correct. You guys are suckers for stories like that," King Sea said.

Leah glared.

King Sea smirked. "Don't insult my lady!" Max shouted, tackling King Sea out of nowhere.

"RANDOM MOMENT! HUZZAH!" Chrissy cheered.

**

* * *

**

Later…

"You had to jinx a random moment and make it a moment where we nearly DIE?" Mabel shouted.

"I like random moments!" Chrissy shouted defensively.

"Well now we're above lava, thanks to you! And, the kings have Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor again!" Alvin yelled.

"ARE YOU PINNING THE BLAME ON MY LADY?" Dylan shouted.

"YEAH! I AM!" Alvin shouted back.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I DROP KICK YOU INTO THIS LAVA!" Delilah shouted.

"Yes?" Chrissy said. Delilah would have face-palmed if she could.

"We need to stop the wedding!"

**

* * *

**

WEDDING? Yes, wedding!

**Does Alvin's line: "Well now we're above lava, thanks to you! And, the kings have Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor again!" ring a bell?**

**Yep, they already accepted the rings. Eleanor: PO-TION-HYP-NO-SIS!**

**Me: Get out of here!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
